Kamen Rider Kaijin
by Spktr Alpha
Summary: What if there was a world where Humans had the upper hand? In this world where Humans rule through Rider Armies, Kaijin run, and Youkai hide is Tsukune Aono, a half worm Kaijin. Seeing his mother turn into an Orphnoch he now understands that he needs to be tough enough to protect his family. And that means a stint at Youkai Academy.
1. Chapter 1: Kaijin to Kamen Rider

**I do not own Kamen Rider or Rosario + Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Kaijin to Kamen Rider**

Freak. Abomination. Invader.

Names that people labeled Tsukune Aono. His father was a Native Worm, his mother a newly recreated Orphnoch.

If either his parents were born a generation before their time then they wouldn't need to face the fear of human supremacists. "Superior" forms meant nothing when Gaia Memories, Decks, Lock Seeds, even the famed Rider Systems were mass produced and standardized.

If the great Kamen Riders of yesteryear knew that their crusade to defend the weak would result in the oppression of innocent Kaijin they'd have turn in their graves.

It was his own choice to attend Youkai academy. The lynch mob that came after them had almost killed his mother, if she didn't have the luck of becoming an orphnoch he'd be be at a funeral instead of the bus stop.

He had hoped to leave before he'd have to face his parents except he ran right into them, Koji and Kasumi Aono sitting in the front of an already warmed up car.

With a lot of time before the bus would arrive, Tsukune was forced to have the one talk that he tried to avoid.

"Tsukune are you really sure about this?" said his Father Koji.

"Otou-San, Okaa-San when I said I wanted to go," he replied in a formulaic tone, "I wanted to go."

"Even though we aren't human, Kaijin aren't that welcome either. How would they react if they find out your half and half?"

"I still got Worm blood in me, ZECT Worm blood. If I want to protect my family and make a difference then I need to be a better me. Youkai Academy is dangerous I know, but i feel that I'm going to need the know the non-human side of me if I'm going to get anywhere and since we don't have Kaijin academy I'll settle with Youkai academy."

With a deep sigh Koji relented, he identified with his human side deep down and that was why he married Kasumi instead of finding a Worm mate.

As the worm didn't know anything about their history besides landing here on a meteorite, they accepted human culture as their own; he had raised his son as a human not as a Kaijin. ZECT could only do so much in human-Kaijin relations; with exploiters like Yggdrasil and rumored human-haters like Fairy Tale, tensions weren't going to go away anytime soon.

"Tsukune," added Kasumi, "promise me that you get into too much trouble."

"I'll try," Tsukune chuckled, "I'm going to learn there, I'm not going to get into fights left and right."

"You better. Or you're going to face little old me."

Behind the warmth of family, a little part of Tsukune shuddered. If his mother was scary before, then how would she be since she was now an Orphnoch.

With the bus finally arriving, Tsukune embraced his mother and father one last time.

"Take care Tsukune"

"Good luck"

"I will," Tsukune smiled, "I promise I'll call you when I get there."

Tsukune then hurried onto the bus, dragging his luggage and something extra along with it.

* * *

"Kivat how long is it till we get there?"

"Masao-dono I'm a bat"

"An Intelligent 'bat' working for the Fangire Royal family and possessing the ability to grant me immense power"

"_touche_. If you wanted to know then it is just this last stop then off to Youkai academy."

"It is hard to believe that the people on this bus route comprise only me and another Kaijin"

"Masao-dono look closer"

Masao Kurenai narrowed his in concentration and felt his Fangire Senses start to tingle. "So this mama's boy is both Worm _and _Orphnoch? interesting but not worth so much attention."

Kivat the 4th looked at the hybrid agains and 'shaked' his head.

"Not entirely correct Masao-dono, I sense that the boy's father is a native worm, and his mother had just recently became an Orphnoch. I also sense a rider belt stuffed into his luggage."

"So? in this era anyone with the faintest trace of human blood could buy a cheap imitation. Since he is half-worm he is going badly need it."

"No, this belt is not an imitation. The potential strength within it dwarfs Decade Complete. In capable hands I fear it could instigate another Rider War."

"I refused to believe that a device that could cause another inter-dimensional man-made disaster exists!" Masao snapped, "If it did then I'd be sure that I or another sane leader would kill anyone involved!"

"Release your anger Masao-dono, your glass face is showing,"

Kivat shook his head again, why was Masao so hot headed when his father Wataru had been so timid at that age?

"You seem to have Kurenai's anger and not Wataru's temperance."

Masao finally calmed down.

"I admit that my Fangire side gets the best of me. My apologies Kivat."

"It is fine, but Masao-dono I suggest that we get closer to this Kaijin. Many people including your father would want to know about this."

He nodded and proceeded to stand up straight. With him at the back of the bus he prepared to greet the only other passenger now walking towards him.

"Hi my name is Tsukune Aono, are you also going to Youkai Academy?"

"Yes I am, I'm Masao, Masao Kurenai"

* * *

Watching the Bus and the Aono family car driving away from the bus stop, a man in a suit made a phone call.

"Hello?" said the other line,

"I think its going to rain."

"Did he bring an umbrella?"

"Fortunately he got a green one instead of the white one"

"Then did he use it?"

"He is going to."

"Will we know if the green one is a better umbrella?"

"We need to wait and see."

"Understood."

Hanging up he crushed the phone with his right hand before tossing it into a nearby ditch. Somedays he wished that he didn't have to go through so many phones.

* * *

**So end's the first chapter of Kamen Rider Kaijin. This is my second Fanfic which i'm writing concurrently with Diablo DXD. The world of Kamen Rider Kaijin is a mish mash of the kamen rider worlds and the world of Rosario. Kaijin (the monsters from Kamen Rider) are a different group compared to the Youkai, Humanity is aware of the Kaijin but aren't so well informed about Youkai (they know that vampires, werewolves, and other classical monsters exist but thats it).**

**I'm going to be writing this in broad strokes, if I stick to much continuity from each and every Kamen Rider setting then it'd turn into a complete mess. I ain't going to rebuild the lore from the ground up but I will omit and add a part here and there.**

**Just read and enjoy, comments and review are nice so please do so if you like. **


	2. Chapter 2: Discovery

**Chapter 2: Discovery**

ZECT Trooper security officer Kaito and his troops at the ready, their weapons trained on Smart Brain Corporation's Riotroopers. The artifact had crashed into a warehouse that sat neatly between ZECT property and Smart Brain property, companies that were the de facto representatives of their peoples. Native Worms and the 'naturally born' Orphnoch didn't trust one another. where one race sought to embrace mankind as it was, the other was their to change it and not necessarily for the better. As technology and sorcery grew at unprecedented rates, society itself wasn't ready to accommodate it. Escalating crime rates and racial tensions were coupled with growing (and aggressive) corporations and political organizations. It was bound to get messy.

"This is our find bug!"

"It is our land pale face!"

"Invader!"

"Freak!"

The air was tense as both sides had enough weapons to kill each other twice and the man in a suit wanted take advantage of that. Firing his gun in the air he smiled in glee to see Orphnoch and Worm body parts fly into the air. He could've just killed them all then and there but why bother if he could let them do it for them? The artifact was still there and he at least got to see some entertainment.

* * *

"So you're actually Fangire royalty!?"

"As much as I want to deny it … yes I am"

"Masao-San this is the first time I've met actually royalty"

"Thats what they all say"

"Sorry"

"Thats what they all also say"

Tsukune and Masao had both wanted to break the ice but the former was gawking at nobility while the latter was a bit dickish at times.

"So how long is this ride again?"

"Kivat said we will be there at the end of this tunnel."

"But we've been in this tunnel for miles."

"Such is the flawed transportation infrastructure."

Masao wanted to bring a castle dragon but his father and the school thought it was overkill.

"So Masao-san what do you think about that scandal they had in the news?"

"There all the same. Nowadays it is always Kaijin getting the short end of the stick."

"I don't see you suffering"

"being the ruler of a race of compulsive life draining barbarians is difficult"

"At least you're from this planet, we Worms have to live with the knowledge that we're aliens and being Completely different from anyone else."

"You seem like any other person I know."

"Thanks"

When Masao responded to a phone call, Tsukune had taken out what he thought was a rider belt aware that the phone call was going to be taking a while. As the son of a member of ZECT, he had a job lined for him and was given a training belt as a result.

"Wait this isn't-"

* * *

"You detected it Kivat?"

"Yes Tsukune-dono, with what you told us I had assumed that ZECT had assigned you a volatile rider belt but because you yourself didn't know you had it I don't know how to react"

"Neither do I Kivat, Tsukune I think that we should get an expert to look at it before you use something like that"

Getting off the bus both of them were slowly walking up the halloween themed gothic landscape. Against the Fangire's wishes, Tsukune took out a screwdriver from a toolbox in his luggage; he opened the panel to the buckle and looked at it before beginning to speak.

"I may not be an expert but I've had enough training," he said "I know enough that this is genuine ZECT technology but supplemented"

"Supplemented?"

"Yggdrasil, Sonozaki, Smart Brain, BOARD, Kougami, I'm seeing elements of all of these added in as supplements"

"That doesn't make any sense!" Masao said in shock, "none of them would want to work with one another!"

"The strangest part is this small projector right on the buckle. Hold on let me-"

A small spark flew from the belt as the projector flared to life revealing the image of numerous Kaijin all clad in similar suits of armor.

_Tsukune Aono, you have been chosen to take the mantle of Kamen Rider Kaijin._

"Kamen Rider Kaijin?!" all three said.

_We shall inform you when needed._

Before they could react the holographic display had already turned off.

"Kamen Rider Kaijin… Hey Masao-San do you know what this is about…. Masao-San?"

He looked to see his new friend was now gone and was trying to think what to do before a certain pink-haired girl on a bike collided with him.

* * *

"Masao-dono is it right to leave Tsukune-dono like this?"

"Silence Kivat do you realise who Kaijin is to all of us?!"

"The fabled messiah and savior of all Kaijin, the reason we as a category are named after him"

"Yet only a select few know why we are named that and even fewer know who Kaijin himself was"

"So what do you make of this then?"

"Given the level of power that Kaijin had it doesn't seem unreasonable for the belt to have that much power in it. we must also consider why a half-worm like him even has it, Worms are aliens that just happen to be grouped with us."

"You still have not explained why we left him"

"Because some our observers have tried to flee. KIVAT!"

"Yes Masao-Dono!"

**BITE!**

"Henshin!"

The quick silver that engulfed him shaped into the iconic form of Kamen Rider Kiva. their observers realised the pointlessness of fleeing and descended from their tree hiding spaces to fight him. He was surprised to see a group of Mirror Monsters and Inves led by a man in standard JSDF Rider Armor.

To think that a few hours ago he thought Youkai academy was going to be a boring three year waste of time.

* * *

Force to transform, Kaito struck down the last orphnoch and proceeded to take a breath surveying the carnage. Three of his men dead and four wounded, two light, two needing lengthy regeneration and medical attentions. He and his men knew the artifact was important even though they were unaware as to what it was. Considering the ferocity that the Riotrooper unit had it was obvious.

"Do you know what this thing is Kaito?" asked one of his men.

"It's big and that's all I know," he said. "just put it in the case. we need to go."

"But why?" said another Zectrooper, "the pale faces are all dead"

"From what my gut is telling me," Kaito said, looking around, "We can expect Fangires, maybe even the Grongi or Imagin if this thing is all that its cracked up to be."

"Kaijin? Just Kaijin?," said the voice that everyone aimed their guns at, "I'm surprised how simple minded you are."

With the belt activated and the artifact all but in his grasp the voice knew that it was time to report again.

Firing instinctively, the ZECT troopers watched in horror as their target took out a belt. Their worm senses feeling the power it gave off.

**KAMEN RIDER - JAEGER!**

The man in the suit had already turned on his cellphone, he was going to be using it pretty soon.

"Henshin."


	3. Chapter 3: Playing the Hero

**Chapter 3: Playing the Hero**

Having a bicycle slam right into his face, Tsukune was hurt.

"Ah! Are you okay?!"

Tsukune regained his sense of surroundings to find a very attractive pink haired girl stare at him.

"yyyeaaah…." he said, hoping that he didn't hurt her feelings.

As the pain subsided, his regenerative Worm genetics had already mending his bruises leaving him _only _dirty and bloodied.

"No wait!" said the girl holding him down, "You can't just go like-"

"Like wha-"

Pain. Again. It was a familiar pain similar to the pain he felt when a Fangire bullied him. Except that he felt the sting of Youkai energy clashing with his Kaijin body.

The girl, now opened eye reeled back, her vampiric fangs stained red. "I-I'm sorry" She stammered, "it's just that i'm a vampire and-"

"My blood is tasty," Tsukune replied, "its fine, we all have our impulses isn't that why we're here?"

"I guess so…"

Deciding to make his second friend at school, Tsukune stretched out his hand.

"Tsukune Aono"

"Moka Akashiya"

"Moka-San your bike…"

"Its broken now" she said sadly, "I had it for a long time"

"No let me fix it"

Tsukune grabbed his toolbox yet again and worked to repair the Bike to its former glory. An elated Moka took the bike and embraced it like a toy.

"Amazing Tsukune! Thank you!"

"Ah,"he blushed "its nothing. I liked tinkering as a kid."

"No you are the most interesting Kaijin I have met"

"Uh Half-Kaijin actually. My mom's human or was since she's now orphnoch"

"W-what!? Your human?!"

"half-worm/half human. Do you have something against humans Moka-San?"

A painful look was sketched across her face, he shrugged realising the most likely scenario.

"I was bullied. Humans, Youkai, even other Kaijin. I also had friends, also Humans, Youkai, and Kaijin. My parents had friends and enemies that were like that also, my mother became a Kaijin because of … enemies."

Moka was speechless as Tsukune started scratching the back of his head, feeling highly emotional.

"Look I'll meet you later at school "

Tsukune left a stunned Moka. With the whole Kamen Rider Kaijin business and the Fangire Prince disappearing on him, he needed some time to himself. He was going to the dorms and get all his things in order. Maybe then he could cool his head by then.

* * *

"Tell me Spy, said Kamen Rider Kiva, "what is your role in all this?"

The man in the JSDF armor never responded, only beckoning his horde of Inves and Mirror Monsters to sic him.

Sighing, Masao quickly struck down the first two Inves with a wave of his hand.

"You're the reason why the humans don't like us"

* * *

Now finished, Tsukune left his Dorm Room, putting everything away except a large book entitled: _Kaijin: a detailed look_. It seemed strange that Masao ran away after hearing about Kamen Rider Kaijin. Looking at the book he found out that Kaijin was a word coming from an ancient dialect, a time where the Undead demons were said to have existed.

"_Kaijin_. Noun. translated as Savior, King, Leader, **Destroyer**"

As he was engrossed in the book, he didn't notice the purple haired girl that walked right into him.

Both of them stumbling, Tsukune reached for his book while the woman reached her own book.

"I think this is yours" he said handing the book called _Heart of School_. Yet as he handed her the book he suddenly jumped back, his body tingling instinctively.

"C-cold" he said, his Insect-like Worm biology squirming. The purple haired girl gazed at him with an empty look tinged by sadness.

'An Ice-type' he said to himself.

"Sorry," he said, handing the book to her again, "my kind aren't used to the cold."

"Thank you." she replied somewhat less tense before carry her (extensive) luggage.

"Here let me help."

She paused again, "You want to help me?"

"Well if a nice, pretty girl is in trouble isn't it proper for a gentleman to help the lady?"

Playing with the lollipop in her mouth the purple haired girl narrowed her eyes.

"But why would a Kaijin like you help a Yuki-Onna like me?"

Tsukune without hesitation grabbed the suitcase in front of him.

"We're all people aren't we?"

After helping her with the luggage, he wave his hand saying 'see you later Mizore-san'. Though he thought he was alone again, he didn't see a shadow stalking him.

"Tsukune…" smile Mizore. So she had fallen in love with a worm? A half-human at that? A man like him was the perfect husband for a wife. A considerate, intelligent, capable man. In her mind she made a mental note to start knitting some clothes for him. He was going to be _very _cold living with her in the village.

* * *

For the prince of the Fangires, goons like Inves and Mirror Monsters was just filler.

**WAKE UP!**

As the foreboding atmosphere grew worse Kiva jumped into the air, Fangire aura emanating from him liking a smoking ball of death.

"Hyaaaaaaaaaaah!"

The infamous Kamen Rider Kick drove through the last of the minions and also knocking back the other rider.

As the dust cleared Kiva stood looking down at the Rider.

"You are going to tell me **Everything**"

The Rider shot him point black before jumping a few meters away.

"Running won't help you."

He didn't. He pressed a small button on the side of his hip.

**3...2...1…**

A bright light emanated from where the Spy stood. Regaining his sight after being blinded, Masao resumed his human form, frustrated. There was no point interrogating a pile of ash.

* * *

A little girl name Yukari Sendo had the misfortune of running into three scary men on her way to class. All of which seemed to be the worst bullies she had ever faced. The young witch had her wand at the ready, here hands shaking with fear.

"S-stay back! I said stay back!"

The apparent leader grabbed her wand and snapped it like a twig.

"Whats the matter girl? Didn't your mother tell you not to run around all alone?"

"Why don't we just have a bite of her and be done with it?"

"Heh fi-"

Tsukune in his armored blue Worm form jumped in and flying punched the first thug, uppercutted the second, and kicked back the third. Taking the initiative, he grabbed the little witch and yelled "Run!"

When the three men finally recovered from the sudden blows, Tsukune and Yukari were long gone. The leader snarled and stormed off. Whoever that Kaijin was was going to pay.

As they left, Tsukune looked at the Witch who was close to tears.

"Are you okay?"

Yukari shook her head, staring at her broken wand.

"Here," he said offering his help, "let me fix it.

I guess you're a student of this school right? From the looks of your outfit. Being a half-Kaijin I don't know what its like to be Witch but I was bullied. A lot actually. But after … something happened I realised that sometimes I need to stand up to them. If you still need help then I know for sure that someone is going to. Like me.

...There I'm done."

"You fixed it." Yukari said in disbelief, "you actually fixed it! with no magic!"

"I'm studying to be an engineer in ZECT so they teach us a bit working on magic. Its not a clean fix though; Wood filler with conductive glue and a resin coating can only do so much, I think if you channel magic through it the wand will repair itself just fine."

Tsukune transformed back into his human form and put away his tools. While he wanted to check to make sure the young (probably prodigious) girl was finally okay, he checked his watch and saw that he was late. very late.

"I'm late. Dang." he said, making sure that he said 'dang' instead of 'damn' in front of the child. "can you get to class on your own?"

Yukari nodded.

"Alright I'll get going, if you need help ask for me I'm Tsukune Aono!"

Running while waving goodbye, the young Worm didn't realise that he made a new convert to the Tsukune Fan Club.

* * *

Elsewhere the man in the suit had finished reporting and disposing of his phone. He decided to leave the warehouse careful to trip over the smouldering corpse that was a Worm. Everyone there was dead except Kaito who had his left arm blown apart by single punch. The man was playing with them and he was only alive because it was on a whim.

"I'll get you for this" Kaito growled, "ZECT will hear about this!"

The man in the suit didn't even glance at him but Kaito could definitely hear the amused man's response:

"Thats the point."


	4. Chapter 4: Second Coming part 1

**Chapter 4: Second Coming part 1**

He was dying. His exoskeletal carapace was cracked, his endoskeleton shattered. The last-dich survival hormones that pumped through the half-worm's body was only slowing his demise.

he didn't want use the belt at all considering how mysterious it was. he had no choice. Moka-San was in danger as was Mizore-San, if help didn't arrive soon even the innocent witch Yukari was going to be in trouble.

_You must use it Tsukune. Become Kamen Rider Kaijin! Or your comrades will perish._

With what little strength he had left. Tsukune shambled onto his feet and wrapped the belt around his waist.

**Kamen...**

The belt already whirred to life, spewing out the first word that signalled the death of hundreds of enemies.

**Rider…**

There was no gimmicks to the device, no interchangeable lock seeds, fuestles, or cosmic triggers, only a belt and that was it.

**Kaijin!**

The phrase finally complete, Tsukune gritted his teeth. Energy that eclipsed the power of armies flooded out of him. His wounds healed instantly, as was his frame. In fact it grew more menacing, to the point that a lesser man could swear to vision an insectoid Lucifer becoming the first demon.

The members of the ensuing melee paused to see the Second Coming of the Kaijin Messiah.

_Say the word._

"Henshin!"

* * *

**4 hours ago**

Tsukune was in fact. Not late. His watch was and as a self-professed tinkerer and would-be ZECT engineer, it bruised his ego. He fixed it after his (former) bullies smashed it. It was his first project and his proudest.

Aside from that, Tsukune sat in the Kaijin side of the class. It was obvious as there was a big clump of guys with "Kaijin Pride" armbands on one side and "Youkai Pride" on the other.

"Hello class, I'm Nekonome-sensei, and welcome to Youkai Academy! to where Youkai-"

Distinctly loud coughing came from the Kaijin side.

"-and Kaijin can learn and grow as people and to learn how to co-exist with humans"

"Sensei," said the Youkai thug Saizou, "can't we just kill guys and _eat _the girls."

"No!No!" laughed off their Teacher, "even though they are weak, there are more of them than us"

"Not to mention _Us_." responded a Kaijin, most likely an Orphnoch.

Although discriminated against, many Kaijin coexisted with humans just fine. Some like Orphnoch, Imagin, and Phantoms essentially _were _human in all but power level. Most were content with being 'okay' with humans as a lot intermarried with humans or used to be human.

Those that didn't were torn to pieces by swarms of Rider units.

The Kaijin and Youkai sides were ready to start a small war in the halls of the academy when a Pink Haired girl rushed in to Nekonome-sensei's relief.

"I'm sorry! I lost track of the time and-"

"Its alright," said the teacher still smiling, "please take a seat."

"The hair…"

"The eyes…"

"The chest…"

"The legs…"

"Cute!'

"Beautiful!"

The men from both sides had switched from blood lust to lust after looking at the vampire. The youkai Kurumu Kurono and Mizore Shirayuki as well as every other girl in the classroom just sighed in disappointment. men.

The only man not fixated on Moka was Tsukune who was uncomfortable with looking at her. She saw him and immediately walked in front of him.

"You wanted to talk Moka-san?"

"Tsukune I'm sorry"

"It's alright." he said reaching his hand again, "friends?"

"Friends."

The hostility in the room had instantly been directed towards the half-worm. Save for three people:

One was freezing her desk in anger over what she thought was the only youkai to ever dare to be her love rival.

The second realized who her new popularity rival was and how to beat her.

The last had a far eviler intent.

* * *

The Mermen, Franken, and Wolfen Mazoku assembled in front of the school were concerned about their master. They were slowly being brought back from extinction with the power of the Fangire royalty. Rather than attend classes they had all decided to see to their dear leader.

"where is the prince?"

"Why are you asking me?!"

"This is not good."

"I thought I had good men and women under my rule. Not yapping knaves."

Masao Kurenai stood in front of them surveying the group with critical eyes.

"As your prince," he resumed, "I am afraid to admit that the power of Kaijin has surfaced."

Each and every Mazoku Kaijin there reacted differently. Some gasped while others frowned. As they were so few the three endangered races had a close relationship with the clan of Kurenai. Much of the Kaijin actually aware of the truth were the Kaijin leadership, their family, and their retainers.

"We need to make preparations."

* * *

**1 hour ago**

Lunch had started and Tsukune was sitting in a bench alongside Moka and Mizore. Never the popular type, he was instead the punching bag that the popular kids had at the ready. To his right was a cool-headed, beautiful Yuki-onna, on his left was the pretty vampire. To his front were Youkai simultaneously gawking at the girls and despising the Kaijin and to his back were Kaijin doing the exact same thing. A small yet significant majority of both races didn't like both he and the girls 'mixing'.

"Kill'em!"

"She should be with me!"

Tsukune sighed and placed a hand on his forehead. "I think we are attracting too much attention."

"why do you think that?" Moka asked inexplicably unaware.

"its because you are too close between me and Tsu-."

Mizore inched closer to the boy and was interrupted by a metal pan landing on her head.

"its because you are too close between me and Tsukune." she said unfazed.

"Stay away from Tsukune!"

The pint-sized witch popped out in front of the three, pouting.

"Tsukune is mine!"

"No. Tsukune is Mizore's"

"He's my friend also!" said Moka, still blind to what was going on.

The comedic love tug of war abruptly ended when a large shadow loomed over them all.

"You sure _are _popular Aono. Why don't you introduce me? I won't bite."

Tsukune was afraid but decided that a scumbag like Saizou was too horrid a person for him to be passive. His lack of resolved had almost led to his mother's demise and he wasn't going to let a bully walk all over him and hurt his friends.

"Make me."

Both of them were already in their half-transformed forms. Saizou's teeth sharpened and veins protruded from his now leathery skin. Armored chitin slowly growing over Tsukune's skin.

The clash was about to start when two Franken Mazoku separated the both of them with Kivat flying to their location.

"Tsukune-dono," grunted the bat-creature, "Masao-dono wants to talk speak with you before you decide to end your life in this place of learning and especially if it was at the hands of the like of this _animal_. "

The Franken released their hold on Tsukune and Saizou, the latter glaring at the other as he left. He wasn't going to pick a fight when the Fangire Prince was around.

"Sorry girls I have to go"

"Wait! you have to go?!" Moka said.

"My friend Masao-san and I have… things to talk about..."

The worm and the Kivat left alongside the two Franken strongmen. Without much of a word the three overly curious girls followed shortly after their friend/beloved/hero.

* * *

"Che!"

The Orc Saizou was one of the archetypical 'tough guys' of the youkai world. A petty selfish thug that hurt a lot of innocent people, all of them weaker than him.

"You want to get even?"

"What's it to you?!"

A different man in a suit had a unique rider belt on, he grinned as he slowly walked towards his next servant.

"I take it as a yes."

For this particular man in a suit, he didn't like to get his hands dirty like Jaeger. Instead he chose to use tools such as the Orc and the three Lizardmen who had a grudge against the Second Messiah. Similar motives made them more effective assets.

**Kamen Rider Legio**

"Henshin!"

For Kamen Rider Legio, he needed assets besides filler.


	5. Chapter 5: Second Coming part 2

**Chapter 5: Second Coming part 2**

**half an hour ago**

"Tsukune-dono you seem to make Youkai maidens fall for you easily."

"Kivat can we please focus on this belt, ever since that hologram I have been weirding out"

"As has Masao-dono. Do you know what Kaijin means?"

"I looked it up in this old book I had, it originally meant savior, messiah, and destroyer oddly enough."

"so it stands to reason that this belt is powerful."

"If it had a name and the technology for it then I should assume so."

Kivat, Tsukune, and their two Franken bodyguards was walking over to the abandoned building that was in the outskirts of the academy. In front of them was a sizable portion of the Mazoku Kaijin, consisting all the Franken, Mermen, and Wolfen at the school; each wearing a Rider Belt.

In the middle of them was Masao Kurenai staring at the surroundings with the eye of a tactician.

"I take it that the belt and I are very important."

"It is Tsukune."

"so fill me in"

"Tsukune. how much do you know about prehistoric Kaijin?"

"They emerged the same time as humanity and the youkai, cavemen that fought each other using stone weapons. Every race had the same start except Worms and a couple others like the Orphnoch or the Phantoms."

"Good. then what about early civilizations?"

"you mean like Sumeria?"

"close but not exact. Common curriculum tells of the early wars being fought such as the Grongi-Lord war, the war of the Undead Card Suits, or the war between the Grongi and the Linto. All of them were about supremacy. Weak nations were conquered by the stronger ones such as the kingdom that Kamen Rider OOO came from.

It is not common knowledge but Kaijin refers to our kind's messianic figure."

"If he's our messiah then why hasn't it been taught? Its historical isn't it?"

"remember you said to Kivat that Kaijin also meant destroyer. If he was the one who rallied the Kaijin under one banner then who did he destroy? his enemies. That meant humans and youkai. He brought prosperity as a dictator, ruthless to his enemies as he was kind to his friends.

Tsukune. whoever gave you that belt had granted it with power on Kaijin's level. With that level of energy I was not sure how you could carry it with you. A person of my power level would flinch but if were you I would be getting sick from exhaustion at this moment."

Tsukune took out the belt, the device emitting a presence that caused the Mazoku around them to fidget.

"Maybe i'm a special case. Maybe whoever sent me this belt thinks that I will use this for their own goals. I can tolerate messiah but not destroyer or tyrant."

"Probably the case. I insist that you-"

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

The trio of Mizore, Moka, and Yukari ran into the gathering, breathing heavily with a look of fear on there face.

Before they could answer four monstrous figures loomed over them, each possessing a horde of Inves and Mirror Monsters.

Without hesitation Masao and Mazoku unleashed a familiar warcry.

"HENSHIN!"

* * *

**a quarter an hour ago**

The plan was going well. find someone capable of possessing Kaijin's power and give him the means to do so. By feeding him with trash and directing how their guinea pig developed it was only a matter of time before he would be molded into the organization's design.

Legio thought otherwise. rather than employ _just _Inves and Mirror Monsters he included four of his new puppets to join in. He was told to follow the plan but was never told that he couldn't _build _on it.

The Mother Aono's transformation into an Orphnoch was his idea as was tampering with the brakes of vampire girl's bike.

"Do you know the funny thing about the butterfly effect? one tiny little thing can potentially cause a tidal wave of major events. Like how tampering with the bike brakes led him to make enemies with the Orc and the three lizardmen and leading to me using them as my puppets. So what about you Jaeger? are you amused by this little chain reaction?"

In a distance from the battleground stood two men in suits, Kamen Riders known as simply Jaeger and Legio. Legio smiled as the Fangire Prince and his Kaijin followers struggled to fight off the horde.

"Was it wise to present such a large force?" asked Jaeger.

"If I can, I will" replied Legio, "the Academy Chairmen has allowed us to operate here because he finds it amusing. Aren't we both doing this for amusement?"

Jaeger laughed.

"If you do all the jobs for fun I wonder what you would do for boredom."

"Well Jaeger when I'm bored I like to meet people, get to know them,face to face."

Legio summoned a motorcycle using the power his belt.

"I'd like to know more about our new guinea pig."

* * *

five minutes ago

The Inves and Mirror monsters were nearly all gone but the group had grown exhaused, A good half of the Kaijin didn't have the strength to maintain their Rider Armor and were forced to fight in their monster forms and a quarter were even too exhausted for that. Although the fight had started only ten minutes ago, the ferocity and sheer numbers of the attackers was overwhelming.

In the thick of it was a half-blue/half-purple Kiva was busy hacking away at a group with a Wolfen blade in one hand and a Franken hammer in the other.

Tsukune meanwhile had assumed his Worm form, an armored blue insect-humanoid with sharpened claw. Though meek, the future ZECT member was tearing through the hide of an Inves out of his innate survival instinct. He activated his Clock Up ability and quickly filleted five mirror monsters in front of him with a set of swipes from his claws.

"I thought you were weak-willed Tsukune!" said Masao, knocking another Inves into the air like a golf ball.

"Its a matter of survival!"

Tsukune was also tiring out from his Clock Up ability. The relentless attack had forced him to use it more and more and since he was only half Worm it meant that he couldn't. The next Clock Up had him run a run a ring around the mutated Saizou, hacking at the Orc's limbs.

Saizou collapsed to one knee as he emerged out of his Clock Up, panting. Without much choice he was ready to Clock Up again when a man in Rider Armor drove by him on a motorcycle. He blinked and looked down to see his crushed exoskeleton, blood streaming out.

"damn," he said, slowly losing his balance.

In the background Mizore, Yukari, and Moka were struggling to fend off the monsters. It took them only a moment to collectively gasp as they saw Tsukune collapse, dying.

* * *

Legio returned to where Jaeger stood with binoculars, smirking after cutting down there Guinea Pig.

"Why the long face Jaeger? my sense say that he is going to use the Kaijin belt. He won't just die; yet."

"He is going to be using the belt," replied Jaeger, suddenly solemn, "but something is wrong."

both could feel the presence of an ancient power emanating from where Tsukune was.

Legio frowned as well as they saw Tsukune transform out of desperation. "So how are they contacting them?"

"the belt. and I thought the boys rigged it to the right specs."

"Another variable."

Jaeger nodded, "Another variable."

Legio released the energy that incited the monsters and in doing so caused the fight to turn in the Kaijin's favor. There was no point in it. Tsukune was to activate the belt and he would develop in power over time. While they fooled around, each 'variable' as they called it was just pulling Tsukune's strings. A variable such as the enemy contacting their guinea pig interrupted all that.

Jaeger asked Legio for a phone, he had already went through too many in one day.

* * *

From where Tsukune stood came a pillar of light that caused the ground around him explode with energy, erasing the remaining Inves and Mirror Monsters from existence.

The Mazoku and the Youkai girls struggled to keep a stable footing as the power emanating from the belt grew stronger and stronger.

Wincing, Moka saw that her Rosario glowed and then snap off. Without time to react another powerful source of energy emanated from her as well, not as powerful as that of Kaijin but enough to negate the swirling forces at work.

As the energy dissipated Tsukune stood in an armored form that bore the resemblance of a Greek Hoplite crossed with a medieval Knight. Interlocking Gray and Blue armor plating covered his body head to toe.

"I'll finish this." he said.

The remaining attackers comprised the mutated Saizou and the lizardmen.

"sword"

**Sword**

In Tsukune's right hand emerged a massive sword that he held up high with ease. The four creatures charging at him but he kept walking towards them with the sword still held up high.

One. Two. Three. Four.

Four swipes of the blade and their mutated classmen exploded. leaving the Youkai on the ground in human form, weak, unconscious, but alive.

Tsukune threw away the sword over his shoulder, it dissipating as fast as it was conjured. He held his hand aloft again to block the kick of a white Haired Moka.

"Moka what are you doing!?" yelled Yukari from a distance.

"Seeing who is stronger!"

Masao recovered from his surprise to glare at vampire. Arrogant and Violent.

The white haired Moka kept trying to attack Tsukune but he continued to block each attack. Mizore and Yukari attempting to persuade her to stop and the Mazoku too stunned or tired to do anything.

Moka looked be blind of anything else except her target. His presence spurned her to attack without reason. The outer Moka watched in horror while the inner Moka was gleeful to fight someone powerful.

Without any warning Tsukune grabbed Moka by slammed her to the ground. She was unconscious. The belt's systems blew out and he reverted back to his normal form. A weary half-worm looked at everyone as he felt the desire to fall asleep suddenly.

"w-what...happened? what is...going...on-"

Tsukune collapsed as well, his belt cracked and charred.

_You have done well Tsukune Aono._


End file.
